


Heritage Day | Gil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [19]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daughter of Elsa! Reader, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Gil decides you look too neat and beautiful on Heritage Day.





	Heritage Day | Gil x Reader

You smoothed out your [blue skirt](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F24%2F07%2Ff0%2F2407f08e1f1504a96ec874edaa21f5d2--really-cute-outfits-cute-girly-outfits-for-school.jpg&t=MzFlZWNhNmZhZmRiNDc3ZmY5MTNmMzRlM2ViZTg5OTkwYzM4YjkzYyxERkd1elBGVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AETYfMZQObsUKKmQ76KIY9w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fharper-hook.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166582950786%2Fheritage-day-gil-x-reader&m=1) and fixed your messy braid. It was Heritage Day which basically meant that each kingdom had a representative that would talk about their kingdom's history. You were Arendelle's representative.

You stepped out of your bathroom and into your dorm. "How do I look?" You asked your boyfriend, twirling around. Gil, who had been laying on your bed, looked up at you. You giggled at his slack jaw.

"Good, huh?" You asked teasingly. "Really good." Gil nodded, sitting up. You smiled to yourself and spun around again. "What time is your event thingy?" Gil asked. "About an hour. Why?" You questioned, looking in your standing mirror.

You watched in the mirror as Gil walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You placed one hand on his arms and reached up to wrap your other arm around his neck, pulling his head down to rest on your collarbone.

Gil kissed right where your jaw and neck met, making you take in a shuddery breath. "Gil..." You whined. "C'mon. We've got an hour to kill." Gil whispered into your ear, making goosebumps appear on your arms. You bit your lip nervously. "Oh what the hell?" You shrugged, turning around in Gil's arms.

You connected your lips to Gil's, running a hand through his hair. One of Gil's hand rested on your waist while the other was reaching up your skirt. "Mm, impatient, are we?" You smiled against Gil's lips.

"We've only got an hour." Gil replied, tugging at the bottom of your skirt. It slid down your legs, pooling at your ankles. Gil grinned, backing up to remove his clothes. You pulled your shirt over your head and unclasped your bra. You moved to kick off your heels. 

"Wait." Gil interrupted. You looked at him, happy to see the tent in his boxers. "Leave the heels." Gil ordered. Your jaw dropped but you complied. Gil moved over to you, pulling you into a kiss.

You let out a small squeak as Gil picked up bridal style. "What are you-" You were cut off by Gil tossing you on the bed before crawling on top of you with a playful grin.

You ran your hands through his hair as he moved down your body, hands pinching and massaging your breasts, kissing your stomach. Your breath hitched as Gil's teeth scraped against your skin, tugging down your panties with his teeth.

He pulled them the rest of the way down, tossing them to the side. Gil buried his face in between your legs and licked a wide stripe up your heat, nose brushing against your clit. You moaned loudly, arching your back. "Gil..." You panted, gripping the sheets.

Gil glanced at the clock and turned back to you. He sat up on his knees and shimmied out of his boxers. "Gil..." You whined, getting impatient. Gil grinned and put on a condom.

You let out a breathy moan as Gil pushed in, slowly burying himself to the hilt. You panted heavily as Gil physically shook, waiting for you to adjust. The slight sting from Gil's size faded away into pleasure.

You nodded, making Gil grin and pull you into a kiss. He started rocking his hips back and forward, making you pant heavily. He lifted your legs over his shoulders and thrust forward, making you scream in pleasure.

Gil pistoned in and out of you, hitting deep and hard. One of Gil's hands groped your right breast, pinching and kneading while Gil's mouth was attached to the other, sucking and leaving a hickey.

You gripped Gil's shoulder and ran your hand up through the back of Gil's hair, pulling his head up to look you in the eyes. The mix of mix of lust and love in his dilated eyes made your heart flutter.

Gil met you for a deep kiss as your body started heating up more than usual. "Gil," You moaned, struggling to form a complete sentence. "I'm-" "I know. Me too." Gil grunted, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

"Gil!" You screamed, your voice becoming shrill. You came hard, seeing stars as Gil let out a strangled yell as your walls tightened almost painfully around him and he came into the condom.

You laid on the bed feeling completely spent, watching as Gil tossed the condom and practically collapsed on top of you. You kissed Gil tiredly, smiling as he buried his face into the crook of your neck.

You trailed your hands over Gil's back, watching as goosebumps popped up. "What time is it?" You asked, voice hoarse from screaming. "9:55." Gil replied into your neck. You gasped, wriggling out from underneath Gil. 

"I'm gonna be late!" You said frantically putting your clothes back on as Gil watched you from the bed. You glanced yourself over. "I'll see you later. Love you, baby!" You called over your shoulder, stepping out into the hallway.

You heard a faint 'love you too' as the door clicked shut and you ran to the Heritage Day meeting. You arrived to the meeting, disheveled and out of breath, much preferring when you were tired and messy for a completely different reason.


End file.
